Sailor Sun Daughter of the Negamoon
by cheeky-bear007
Summary: a depressed girl after the death of her parents is seeking help, only to find it as a sailor scout. Please R&R =)


Sailor Sun, Daughter of the Negamoon  
  
CheekyBear007:Hiya people, im the crazy new  
writer!!!!!!!!  
Yey  
All anime characters iv ever known: *sweat drop*  
CB007: Ha ha, you all did that simultaneously   
All anime characters iv ever known *sweat drop*  
CB007: Okay getting boring  
So if you like this fic please review if you don't i  
don't really care, thanks for reading.  
Kai: She'd really like you to  
CB007:Hey! Kai f*** off, this is a pure sailor moon  
fic.  
Kai: See yah then  
CB007: Hump, you may as well stay, since I'll have to  
do the disclaimer for you as well... Hey you can do  
it...  
Kai: Fine. Cheeky_bear007 does not own Sailor moon or  
any characters to just pop up from the bladebreakers.  
*smirks evilly*  
CB007: Kai...  
Kai: Just get on with the story.  
CB007:Good idea.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Down by the disused stands of the market in Neo-Tokyo,  
a girl walked by. Her mind was thick with thoughts,  
and she didn't care...  
Her hair glistened in the sun, it was dark brown, but  
the warm sun had streaked it with woody-red and  
warm-orange, both which reminded her of the sun's  
rays. Slightly like her hair her eyes were a shade  
darker brown, with strange green highlights. Her  
thought revolved around the fact that her parents had  
suddenly moved her here to this foreign land, the left  
her after ...the accident. She was allowed to live  
here since her parents had left her everything in  
their will. She was glad she did not have to go back  
to her home land of England. Not that she did not love  
her homeland, just she would be able to feel the  
memories of them around her. They might even pity  
her. She would rather die than have that happen.  
  
Chapter !: Meeting New People  
  
Suddenly the girl found herself knocked over as she  
walked into a girl with deep blue hair.  
"Sorry" she murmured under her breath.  
Great she thought, just what I need. Another person to  
swarm over me.  
"No it was my fault really" Ami replied (A.N if you  
didn't know it was Ami you are not a sailor moon  
fan... :p)  
She continued to glare at the ground.  
" Umm, are you new here, I don't think Iv seen you  
around here before..." Slurred Ami.  
" Yeah I just moved here from ummmm... England" she  
continued to stare at the ground.  
"Im Ami" Politely Ami reached out a hand.  
"Kiara" She took the hand, it had been a long tile  
since someone had shown her actual compassion, without  
knowing about the ... accident.  
" Well see yah" Ami muttered  
"Yeah, bye" Kiara replied.  
  
(Ray: Ummmm CB007 how does Kiara know how to speak  
Japanese????  
CB007: She just does, *death glare* is that okay.  
Ray: Yes...Yes. of course.  
CB007: Back with the story.)  
  
With that last word she continued to drag her feet  
along the harsh, grey pavement slabs. She had walked  
for miles, mainly round in circles but occasionally  
she would come round to a place were everything was  
perfect. Then she would realise she could no longer go  
there because nothing was perfect in her life any  
more.   
When she thought about it nothing in her life had ever  
been perfect.  
  
The air was getting humid around her, it stuck to her  
skin, it stuck to her throat, making her feel  
breathless. It didn't matter though she had felt death  
for many years without knowing it...  
  
She returned to her flat after she realised it was way  
past dark. When she was getting changed she looked in  
the mirror, she thought she was ugly, but the truth  
was there was a stunning beauty behind her protective  
layer. Crucially she examined her body, one thing was  
the swollen scars stretched across her stomach and  
chest. They would never leave, like the scar she had  
got when she was a child on her knee. It was still  
there. For eternity.  
When she was in the car all the glass had been flung  
at her, her arrogant parents though hadn't fastened  
their seat belts. They went straight through the  
windshield.  
  
Blood. There was a lot of it, she didn't realise how  
much two people could bleed. Until she realised it  
wasn't two people bleeding, it was three. It was all  
over her stomach, face, chest, everywhere. She didn't  
pass out, never could, just watched in fascination as  
the crimson blood poured out of her. Even when they  
removed the glass out of her stomach they said that  
she shouldn't be having anaspectics in her condition.  
Pain continued to wash over her, she didn't care, she  
was still occupied watching the beautiful blood pour  
out. Wondering when no more blood would come, when it  
would all end.  
  
Like a flash of light she came out of her perfect  
world of blood and pain washing over her. The harsh  
reality were she had to survive for real, and if she  
didn't she would be seen as someone who wasn't strong  
enough to live.  
  
The truth is she isn't.  
  
Not many people are.  
  
Why me?????????  
A sudden stutter caught in her throat, she sat down  
and cried her weak heart out. When her sobs quietened  
so did her memories.  
She slept fitfully, tossing and turning all night,  
until she rolled onto one of her scars. She awoke in  
mid-scream. It was just over six a.m., she rose  
quietly. and wandered into the kitchen.  
  
A.N, Tee-hee, did you like it.  
I'd really be grateful for some reviews. Please,  
*shoves Kai* give them puppy dog eyes.  
Kai: Fine pwease *puppy dog eyes*  
CB007: Thanks for reading.  
This fic is dedicated to my good friend The Lady Ice  
Dragon. Check out her fics.  
There really good and... Im in one. :) Yey.  
  
***  
This fic was up-loaded by The Lady Ice Dragon 


End file.
